A Legend's Beginning
by deltaprime11
Summary: Naruto is being chased through the village on his birthday the same as every year of his life, He Finds a way out of the village and stumbles upon an old run-down home, inside he finds the true secrets to his Legacy, He is the Son of Minato Namikaze and he vow's to make his parents proud. Opening heavily inspired by The son of the Yellow Flash! NaruHina. Hope you Enjoy.
1. His True Legacy

**A/N: All right guys, it is 3:42 in the morning, I can't go to sleep…I am pretty sure I have the best day I will ever have in my life and so I have decided it is the perfect time to head butt the shit out of the snake known as procrastination and release my Sunday fic now, MGH will still be released today don't worry, I just thought it is about time I got my 7th fiction up and in the running. (Oh, right reason I am so happy, I got a date with my crush *Fist pumps*) Anyway the opening and Naruto's character are inspired really heavily from The Son of the Yellow Flash By Howard Blake, It is a really great Fiction and I highly recommend it, Anyway onto my own Adaptation.**

* * *

He ran, his legs burned, he panted struggling to keep enough oxygen in his body to continue to move, he stepping into an ally and leaned his head against the cool concrete, he gazed up at the sky and wished more than anything for the ability to fly away, just to go into that endless stretch of blue orange and yellow and never come down, he took another deep breath and stared at the small window in front of him, the pale gray of the concrete behind him, he stared at the small boy in front of him like he was looking through someone else's eyes, the bright azure eyes stared back at him, the greenish blue goggles wrapped around his head, the almost gravity defying bright blonde-hair and the three whisker marks on either of his cheeks. He was known as Naruto Uzumaki to himself, but to the rest of the village a demon and a monster, he never understood why they hated them and he doubted he ever would. He drew another long breath before stepping out of the alley and continuing at a dead run, he could hear the mob of angry voices behind him. It was October tenth the boy's birthday, many would think it was one too celebrate with friends. It had never been this way for Naruto he spent his birthday running for his life and it didn't matter how long he managed to avoid the village eventually they would catch him and beat him to inch of his life, he stumbled as his foot connected with a rock, the voices were too close he needed somewhere to hide, he looked down at what he had tripped on a large rock was connected to the wall, he immediately took noticed of what seemed like a tunnel behind the rock, he didn't have time to think if it went anywhere, he moved his body around and pushed against the rock with his legs using the last of his energy to move it, he slid into the hole and found he had quite a bit of room to move around in the tunnel.

He pulled the rock back over the whole and slumped against the wall of the blackness of his hiding place, he heard the shouts and thuds of footsteps as the angry mob ran past his spot. As the voices faded he let out a relieved sigh and looked around him, his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness ad he could make out the tunnel much more effectively now. He slowly got to his feet and followed the tunnel away from the village away from the angry mob and all the hatred, a wide smile slowly split his face at the prospect of impending freedom.

He stopped the smile vanished 'What about Old man Saratobi, and Iruka Sensei he is like a brother and the old man is the closest thing to a father I have ever had.' He thought a sudden sadness at leaving his precious people behind gripped him and he turned back to the hole in the wall. He shook his head, 'if anyone they would understand why I am leaving' He thought with a new determination as he took another step away from his village, then another before breaking into a run, he burst through the entrance to the cave and looked up at the sky, the sunset in Konoha was something he would always miss he loved watching the sun go down sitting atop the Yondaime's head, gazing out over the village, he had wanted to become a Ninja to go to the Academy at the beginning of the term next year 'The old man even said he would pay my school fee's.' He looked out into the forest, if he squinted he swore he could make something out in the distance, he frowned 'I didn't think anyone lived outside the walls.' He thought as he walked towards, what he now recognized as a small house, it had a thatched roof, a single small circle window in one wall, the outside was painted a dark hue of red or it may have just been faded paint, the white paint on the door was cracked and peeling, it was obvious no one had been here in a long time. He pushed the door open, the hinges creaked but other than that it was deathly silent around him. He poked his head in the door and looked around, a thick film of dust settled over everything there was a large closet and two small chests, he continued to look around the room and his eyes fell on something he had never seen before. It was the oddest style of Kunai he had ever seen, the three pronged piece of steal stuck out of what looked like a faded painting of a target in the wall, he cocked his head as he walked up to it 'I have never seen a Kunai like that before.' He thought to himself 'I wonder who lived here.' He thought as he looked around, curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the closet, he pulled open the doors and let out a very surprised gasp, inside was a long white coat, the Kanji for Fire imprinted on the back, he recognized the cloak instantly, it was the cloak of his idol, the fourth Hokage. 'That mean's this was his house?' Naruto thought as he looked at the old building in a new light, he walked over the chest and opened one of them, inside were a few stacks of books, as well as a small bundle of the three-pronged Kunai like the one that was hanging on the wall, picking up the book on top of the stack he blew the dust of it and coughed before letting out a loud sneeze, his nose had always been more sensitive than normal people and it was in moments like this that he cursed it.

He pulled the small leather bound book open and looked down at the photo's on the inside, the first was a small photo, He recognized the Blonde haired person immediately as the fourth, he was young and Naruto found himself smiling at the peculiar similarities in their appearances, he looked at the other two people in the photo, one a red-haired girl that gave him the oddest feeling of Déjà vu he had ever had in his life and another black-haired boy he didn't recognize at all, the stood in front of a taller man with long white hair, they were all smiling, Naruto just smirked at the picture before turning the page.

The next picture, was just the Yondaime and the redhead, He had his chin resting on her shoulder and she was looking up at him lovingly, he smiled before turning the page again, most of the pictures after that were the Yondaime and the same girl doing various things, There was even a few pictures of them getting married, he turned to the last page, The woman was laying on the couch the Yondaime was beside her each of them had their hands on her, stomach now incredibly large, quite obviously she was pregnant, he noticed a few lack marking on th back of the photo so he turned it around to read what his idol had written.

_It's October 6th, Our baby is to be born any day now, if it happens to be a boy we have decided on the name…We are going to call him._

Naruto dropped the book, It couldn't be he had to have read that wrong 'Naruto.' It swam around in his mind and he bent down and picked up the book, he reread the few words over and over again, it never changed, he pinched his arm hard and was shocked to find himself in the same hut sitting on front of the same chest 'I am the son of the fourth!?' His mind yelled.

He replaced the book and pulled the lid of the chest down, before bounding out of the house, slamming the door behind him as he ran back towards the village 'There is someone who can answer this for me.' He thought as he ran, all thoughts of running away now gone just one question swam in his head 'Is it really true?' He thought as he ran, a small part of him held hope.

* * *

Saratobi leaned against his desk, he rolled his pipe in his mouth as he looked at the window at the last rays of sunlight streamed into his office, he said a silent prayer for Naruto's safety as he thought, he turned to look at the small photograph of his successor, "I wish I could do more for the boy." Was all he said, a small nock at the door roused him from his musings, "Enter." He called out the door opened revealing his secretary.

"You have a visitor Hokage-sama." The women said bowing respectfully before stepping out of the way to reveal, a slightly disheveled, Naruto.

The Hokage smiled "Hello Naruto, Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Was all Naruto said as he stepped into the office closing the door behind him, he stared down at the floor trying to find the right words to say "Um, Old man my father he is, was, the fourth Hokage wasn't he?"

Saratobi stumbled and managed to catch his pipe before it hit the floor "H-How did you find out?" He asked in disbelief.

"The villagers were chasing me and I found a secret passage under the wall, I sort of stumbled onto his house." Naruto explained flashing a wide grin and scratching the back of his head "So it's true then? I really am his son?"

Saratobi sighed "Naruto, what I am about to tell you is an S-class secret, please keep you heritage a secret at least until you become a full fledged Ninja, there are still enemies of your father that will come after you if this information became common knowledge." Naruto nodded, and the third proceeded to explain everything about the night the village was attacked and how Naruto's parents died.

* * *

A Few hours later Naruto lay on the bed in his apartment, he looked up at the ceiling 'So I am the container for the dreaded Kyuubi, that's why the village holds so much hate for me.' He thought as he rolled over to face the wall 'The Academy starts up soon, I want to have a little bit of skill before I go, I _Will_ make my parents proud.' He thought as a new determination lit up in his soul causing a wide smile to split his face 'I Will be Hokage!' Was his final thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes, he looked up at a sort of greenish steel, he sat up and looked around, a large cage with a small seal on the door was in the wall and he looked at it slightly confused.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud.

He heard a loud chuckle, it was almost demonic and he looked into the cage, the large red eyes of the Nine tails stared back at him "**So my Container has come to have a chat."**

**"**You are the Kyuubi." Naruto said, it wasn't really a question.

**"Indeed I am kit, you certainly are interesting…I sense great pain in you but you do not turn towards malice or revenge it almost seems to make you stronger." The foxes eyes narrowed on the boy.**

Naruto glared back defiantly "I plan to prove these people wrong! I am not a monster I merely contain one!"

**The fox let out another laugh "Well then, I will keep you alive Kit."**

"How are you going to do that? And what should I call you?" Naruto haf asked half demanded.

**"You may call me Kurama and I will keep you alive by using my own power to heal you, from this day onwards we are partners." Kurama said with a slight incline of his head.**

"Why would you want to help me?" Naruto asked.

**"If you die with me inside you, I die…I do not wish to die therefore it is beneficial to both parties for me to help you." Kurama stated flatly "Now get some real sleep, you are going to need to keep up your strength."**

Naruto existed the state and continued to stare at the wall for a few minutes before the day's events caught up with him and exhaustion took him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So that is the first chapter, The pairing in this will be NaruHina and this chapter will be released every Sunday starting now!**


	2. New faces

**A/N: Hello all! Well I know I said it would be released on Sunday, but Fuck it, I like writing so I am going to release another one early.**

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of a field, blocking all the sounds around him out and focusing on nothing but his breathing, it had been 4 day's since he had found his father's small house, he had been giving permission by the old man to use it as his own training ground, in those four days two things stood out more than anything else. The first he had mastered a high level cloning Jutsu and the second was he had adopted his fathers nindo.

The words swam in his mind "I Never give up and I never go back on my word. That is my Nindo…My ninja way." A smile split the young boy's otherwise stoic face as he stood up, he looked around himself at himself, there were almost twenty of himself in the small area training the more necessary tools for being a Ninja, Some were practicing Chakra control, trying to balance a leaf on there forehead without touching it, others were attempting to climb tree's by sending Chakra to his feet and another small group were practicing walking on water. He sighed as he slowly began to disperse the clones, each of their collective experiences and memories rushed into his mind and he swayed slightly as the information processed. Other than physical training he had been reading a lot of his father notes on what is means to be a true Shinobi as well as beginning his studies on Fuinjutsu, the ninja art of sealing. He also read books on politics, war, history, tactics, geography and philosophy. He sighed as he began the walk towards the village.

He had not spoken with the Nine-tails since that first night, when he had agreed to keep him alive for mutual benefit. Naruto shook his head, clearing his mind as he thought about the Academy, his first year began in less than a week, he knew he was more than prepared with the sheer amount of training he's done. 'Deception, one of the greatest tools for a ninja.' The rule rang clear in his mind, he let out another sigh 'I will just average myself with the top of the class, that way I am not showing all of my skills and I don't look like too big a fool.'

He still wore his orange and blue jumpsuit, but the more he learned about being a ninja the less he wanted to wear it 'I wonder if the old man will give me some money for clothing…I could use some weights and new shuriken too, some new Kunai would not hurt me either.'

He had finally found the purpose of the three pronged Kunai hanging on the wall inside the house, when he pulled it down it started a small obstacle course complete with spring loaded traps and target's, he made sure to run it every day and take his time, he had been steadily improving.

As he slid the rock back into place, he pondered the best way to get some extra funding as he walked towards Ichiraku ramen 'I will go after lunch and make the request, then I can spend the rest of the day training with my new gear.' He gave himself an approving nod as he entered the small ramen shop.

"Hey, Old man! You in there?" He called out loudly.

"Whoever is coming in my store calling me old man I'm gonn- Oh hello Naruto." Old man Teuchi, he ran the ramen stand, he is kind and jovial old man who almost always wore a smile. He wore a white apron and a small chef's cap sat on top of the remainder of his gray hair. "What'll be today."

"Just a bowl of Miso Ramen please, I got to get up to see the old man soon." Naruto said simply.

Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, exited from behind a long white curtain with a smile "Hey there Naruto, you excited for the ninja academy next week?" Ayame is a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, she had fair skin and wore a dark blue apron, her hair was tied back in a bright white Bandana as she smiled at the small blonde at the shop.

"Yeah, I am going to see the Hokage to see about getting myself some better ninja tools and maybe some new clothes, this come and kill me orange is not very suitable ninja attire." He gave the two a wide smile as a steaming bowl of ramen was set in front of him. He practically inhaled the food before dropping the money on the counter and waving his goodbyes.

Ayame and Teuchi shared a look as they watched him leave, 'He is maturing rather suddenly.' The thought in unison.

* * *

Naruto knocked three times on the Hokage's door and waited, he heard the old man permit his entrance and he opened the door, he noticed they were not alone in the small office. A large man stood on the opposite side of the Hokage, he had long black hair and odd looking pupiless white eyes, Naruto stifled a gasp as he recognized the eyes from what he read in one of his father's book, the eyes of the Hyuuga clan, judging by his clothing this man was important. Naruto bowed respectfully to the man, who merely gave him a questioning look before walking out of the office silently. 'Strange,' The man thought with a backwards glance at the boy 'All my reports say that he is loud obnoxious and incredibly ill-mannered.'

Saratobi watched the exchange with a small chuckle, Naruto straightened after the door closed and turned to the Hokage.

"Hello Naruto, what do I owe the pleasure?" Saratobi asked with a small smile.

"Hey there old man, look I need some money, for new Ninja tools and supplies for training and I am thinking about updating my wardrobe a little." Naruto said flashing his signature grin and scratching the back of his head nervously.

The Hokage cocked his head slightly to the left as he regarded the boy 'Giving him that training area really paid off I see.' Saratobi stroked at his goatee for a few moments before answering "All right, new clothes and a new set of tools for a new start at the Academy. I think that is a fine idea Naruto."

Naruto visibly relaxed "Thanks Old man, oh and if you don't mind me asking who was the man in here before?"

"That was the clan head of the Hyuuga clan, he came to talk to me about one of his daughter's who will be attending the Academy with you next week." Saratobi explained flatly as he handed Naruto an impressive heft of money.

Naruto nodded as he accepted the funds "Well thanks for this." He said as he spun around and took off towards the shopping district. Naruto ducked into an alleyway a few street's before the shopping district "Henge." He said quietly, there was a small puff of smoke and a completely different person stepped out of the alley, this boy was of similar height to Naruto, he had black hair brown eyes and rather pale skin, Naruto finished examining his transformation in the window with a satisfied nod 'No way anyone will think it's me.' he thought with a smile, as he entered the first weapon shop on the corner.

"Well hello!" A cheery voice rang out from behind the counter, he turned to face the girl, she had dark brown hair tied in two small buns on either side of her head, her bangs hid her forehead protector, she also had dark brown eyes and wore a pale pink qipao-style blouse. She smiled at Naruto.

"You can drop the Henge, I promise I won't kick you out." She said simply.

Naruto staggered slightly "H-how did you?"

She gestured to the window behind her "Saw you change." she said flatly. "By the way that was pretty impressive you already in the academy?"

Naruto let the transformation disappear and shook his head "I go start next week, what is your name?"

"I'm Tenten, I graduated last year." She said simply pointed to her headband "And you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Na-," Naruto cut himself off 'I need to get a lid on this excitement, taking a steadying breath "Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a smile.

"Alright Naruto, what do ya need?" Tenten asked with a smile.

He listed off all the things he needed, and she gathered his weapons before leading him over to the clothing racks, he sifted through a few things before he found a few things he liked, He took the bundle of clothing into one of the change rooms, he emerged a few seconds later with his arms outstretched beside him, in place of his orange and blue he now wore a black and red coat, it hung down to about his knee, the red Konoha swirl on its back, he wore a simple black t-shirt under that, black pants and black ninja sandal, she gave him an approving nod.

"Looks good, I take it a few set's of that will do?" Tenten said flatly.

Naruto just nodded in response, happy with his choices. she began to add everything up as he picked the training weights off the table, wrapping them around his arms and legs, he noticed not difference at all.

"Um, the weights are surprisingly weightless." Naruto said a little confused.

She looked up at him for a moment then down at the weights, "Oh, right I forgot, these are a little newer. They are made lighter by a seal on each strip of Bamboo that contains the metal weight on the inside, to break the seal just channel a little bit of chakra in it, when it become light again break another seal and so on and so forth." Tenten explained the design.

Naruto nodded, pressing his fingers against one of the strips of white bamboo, he channeled and sure enough his arm felt the added weight, a slightly surprised gasp escaped him as he did added the weight on the rest, he gave a nod 'Perfect I'll get much stronger now.' he thought happily.

"So all this comes to 49 000 yen." Tenten said looking up at him, Naruto pulled the large lump of money the Hokage had given him, he was slightly relieved he could cover it, he thanked Tenten for her help as he left the store, carrying a few bags contained his clothes, his new case strapped to his leg held most of the shuriken and Kunai, he made his way towards his apartment. After depositing the bags on his bed he began his trip back out to his father's hideaway, he wanted to be have the walking on water part of chakra control down by the end of the day.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto lay on his back looking up at the now darkening sky, his best guess was it was around 5:30, he needed to go get dinner and head home. He got to his feet, the weights made his training more difficult but he found they were already considerable easier to use than earlier that day. He smiled at his progress, he had mastered walking on water and even sparred with a shadow clone to test his focus, he didn't go for a swim. He found out his Chakra Nature was wind and had began some of the basic training exercises, namely attempting to cut a leaf in half using only his chakra, it was slow going but he had managed to tear halfway through the leaf in a fairly short time, he assumed he was missing something he would have to ask the old man about it next time he got the chance.

He slid the rock, back over the tunnel, he set off on his way he was walking past the park when he spotted a small indigo haired girl, she was sitting on the swing twirling her legs and looking at the ground rather sadly, she wore a large lavender jacket and had quite pale skin. He smiled she was kind of pretty. He noticed a small group of people walking up to her and assumed they were her friends, that was until she started to back away from them. Naruto made his way over towards them carefully.

'The element of surprise is a tool best not wasted.' One of the rules his father's rules he had inadvertently memorized flashed through his mind.

The girl continued to back away from the group, of what he now saw were much larger boy's he assumed they were second year academy students, one of them raised his hand preparing to strike the small girl, with a click Naruto's weights fell to the ground as he rushed in front of her.

* * *

The girl raised her arms and braced, waiting for the strike that was inevitably about to hit her, it never came, she cracked one eye open and peered around her, she noticed the small black coated blonde boy in front of her, the red swirl on the back of his coat, she followed his arm to find it firmly gripping one of the group of bullies wrist, the hold tightened and the boy winced, "Get!" Naruto order sharply. The small group bowed their heads and sprinted from the park, tails between their legs.

Naruto turned around and looked down at the indigo haired girl, for the first time he noticed her eyes, the lavender pupiless eyes of the Hyuuga clan. He simply smiled and helped her up.

"A-Ano, t-t-thank you." She stuttered out, 'He has such pretty blue eyes.' she thought a small smile on her face.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said flashing a wide grin and scratching the back of his head, it was the first time anyone, let alone a girl, thanked him.

"Young Heiress!" the voice caused both children to turn around, another Hyuuga was running towards the pair, his long hair tied in a pony-tail on the back of his head the headband tied around his forehead as well as the dark blue pants and flak jacket, he approached the young girl and smiled "Your father sent me to bring you home, he had some urgent business with the Hokage to attend to."

"Oh, H-hello Ko, well then we should get going." The girl answered simply.

The man, whose name was apparently Ko, turned to Naruto gave him a disapproving look, which greatly confused the young girl before placing her on his shoulder and walking away. Naruto watched the pair and sighed 'Don't really know what I was expecting.' He thought as he clipped the weights back on his arms and legs 'I didn't get her name though.' He shrugged and pushed the encounter form his mind.

* * *

Naruto sighed in content as he patted his belly full of Ramen, he walked along with a small smile on his face, he raised his arms and folding them behind his head as he walked, something caught his eyes a large ball of fire hovering over the water, he recognized the Chakra in it 'Someone practicing fire style.' He thought with a smile as he made his way over to the pier, the fire winked out and he spotted the small black haired boy, he wore a dark blue coat, had white bandages tied around his arms and stood with his shoulders slightly slumped panting from exhaustion, Naruto noticed the clan mark on the back of his jacket 'Ah, this is the last Uchiha then.' He thought simply, recognizing one of the most influential clans symbols quickly enough.

"Hey there!" Naruto called out as he stepped onto the pier.

The boy stiffened as he turned around, his onyx eyes stared at Naruto with a look of surprise and confusion.

Naruto held his hand out to the side "I just wanted to tell you, that Jutsu is pretty impressive for a kid your age."

"Hn," Was the response "Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," He introduced "I know you are an Uchiha from the symbol, but I do not know your first name."

"Sasuke." The boy answered, still regaining his breath.

"Well Sasuke, I look forward to sparring against you in the Academy." Naruto said with a slight bow.

Sasuke merely chuckled before turning away and going through some hand signs. Naruto heard the blaze behind him and shook his head 'Even I know you need to take a break at some point.'

* * *

The next week passed quickly for Naruto, he continued his training in the same routine and was pleasantly surprised with his rapidly expanding Fuinjutsu knowledge, he already had an idea for his own seal, but at this point it was the last thing on his mind, today was the day he started in the Academy. He stood outside the large building, the symbol of fire stood proudly on the red of the walls, he realized he was quite early so he sat down over by a large tree, it had a rope swing tied to it, he sat on the ground and pulled a small stack of paper from the pouch on his leg 'May as well tinker with this seal then' He thought simply, the concept was simple, it used the same style as an explosive tag only this one was paralysis, he came up with idea of using a lightning based seal on a piece of paper like this as a way of overloading the nervous system causing paralysis, he even had the idea of attaching it to a senbon as a delivery system, using the metal as a conductor. He Finalized the seal and stood up, creating a single shadow clone in front of him he reached out and placed the seal on it, he channeled a small amount of chakra into the paper, it lit exactly like an explosive tag with a hiss and then a wide arc of golden lighting flew from it, the Clone writhed for a moment before going completely still.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked himself, the clone nodded and Naruto jumped in the air with his fist held high, he had succeeded in making his very own type of ninja weapon he wondered briefly if there would maybe become widely used before shaking his head. He sat back down and started writing out the same thing over the other 30 or so pieces of paper in front of him, he slipped them back into his pouch for future use and contented himself with simply meditating. Slowly the other students began to filter into the yard, seeking out the groups they were familiar with, Naruto was slumped under the tree, he had accidently fallen asleep while he was meditating although to everyone around him he just looked to be still meditating, the bell started him awake and he rubbed his eyes and yawned, realizing he was about to late he jumped to his feet and ran into the classroom, he slid to a stop outside the door and walked inside, every head in the room turned to look at him, he wore his long red and black coat, this one had long sleeves and it covered the training weights he still wore, he wore black pants and the same black ninja sandals. He looked around the room as people soon became uninterested in the newcomer, he noticed two things.

In the top left hand corner of the room, sat the boy he had met last week, he wore a brooding expression as he stared out the window making an obvious effort to ignore the large number of women squealing around him.

Opposite him, sat the pale skinned indigo haired girl he had saved from the bullies, she sat fairly still looking at the floor under her, he decided he would talk with Sasuke later. He walked up the stairs and looked at the small girl "Hey, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself the other day. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said holding out his hand and giving her a wide smile.

She blushed slightly "H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga." she stuttered out as she took his hand and shook it. 'Clam down! He is merely being polite and introducing himself, wow his hand is really warm…I wonder if he wants to sit next to me? All right Hinata do not faint.' Her thoughts went from a inner pep talk to a little confusion then back to the pep talk as she sat there.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked simply.

Hinata pinched her arm and let out a surprised squeak when she realized she wasn't dream and this was in fact real 'You need to answer!' her mind yelled "Y-y-y-y-yes y-you m-may." she managed to say, she mentally patted herself on the back for not fainted as he took the seat.

'The way she stutters is so cute,' Naruto thought with an absentminded smile 'Wait what? What the hell is wrong with me, as if any girl would be interested in…well me...Wait am I putting myself down?' Naruto shook his head and took a deep calming breath.

The door slid open, to reveal a familiar scared Chunin, Iruka walked into the class followed closely, by a white haired man Naruto did not recognize.

"All right class welcome to your first day at the Ninja Academy!" Iruka announced happily "If you will all take your seat I can take attendance and then we can begin your evaluation."

The shuffling of chairs and feet were heard as everyone found their seats, Iruka began listing names off "Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abarame, Ino Yakamaka." Each name was called and answered with the raised hand of the person who I was.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out, as he searched the class for the familiar orange and blue, he found the hand raised at the back and stifled a gasp, Naruto was not wearing the same clothing as usual he seemed to be behaving himself too. Iruka shook his head slightly and continued.

He concluded the attendance "well Hello everyone, I am your Sensei Iruka and this is Mizuki sensei we will be your teachers for the next two years as you begin your young ninja careers." He said with a smile "Now we are going to evaluate your current skills to see where each of you are at right now."

"If you would please follow me out to the field we can begin."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and i will see you with the scheduled one on Sunday.**


	3. The Evaluation's

It only took a few minutes for the class to get outside, They stood a large clearing, almost no grass grew on the ground and an aged white circle could be barely made out if you looked hard enough. Naruto stood beside Hinata, looking over her head at the rest of the males he would have to fight. Off the bat he could tell Sasuke chakra reserves were much higher than the others, 'Chakra does not count for everything though.' He thought as he continued over the rest of his classmates.

Iruka simply looked over the top of his small clipboard at his class "All right, First things first, The Taijutsu evaluation." He announced loudly, many of the people in the class groaned. Naruto just pulled one of his arms above his head stretching out a little bit. Sasuke didn't do anything.

"So first up, Kiba Inuzuka and Chouji Akamichi." Iruka read the names and looked at the two in question.

They stepped in the center of the clearing and bowed, the small dog on Kiba's head just yipped.

"You may not use Chakra, only straight Taijutsu," Iruka said flatly, giving the Inuzuka boy a pointed stare, the boy shrugged "Begin."

The dog jumped out of the circle, without Chakra he wasn't going to be fighting so he was content to watch from the sidelines. Kiba flashed a cocky grin "I gotta fight this Fatso? Too easy."

A boy with a one of the oddest hairstyles Naruto had ever seen shook his head and Naruto turned back to the fight.

"Heh, I think I misheard you dog boy," Chouji very nearly growled "You want to repeat that?"

Kiba's grin got slightly smaller "You heard me, Chubby, what are you going to do eat me?"

Chouji charged him, throwing a series of punches that Kiba either dodged or blocked, Kiba ducked his head as a fist flew over his head, and brought his foot into the larger boys stomach, he lurched forward and Kiba slammed his fist into Chouji's chin, the boy fell backwards and landed with a heavy thud. Chouji got up rather slowly massaging his chin "I yield." He growled out, looking at Iruka.

The sensei nodded "Next up, Shino Abarame and Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto gave Chouji a small grin and tapped him on the shoulder "Don't worry about it you did pretty will you just need to practice some more."

Chouji smiled and scratched the back of his head a little "Yeah, thanks. I'm Chouji, By the way."

"Naruto." He responded taking the offered hand and giving it a shake.

"I yield." Was heard and many of the group turned around, the two people hadn't even moved.

Naruto frowned, Chouji noticed his look "Shikamaru is really lazy, if he doesn't HAVE to fight he won't."

Naruto shrugged "He is only hurting his own scores."

Hinata watched the blonde as he moved about the group, always telling the loser of the fight something encouraging or urging them to train more. Hinata let a small smile play out on her face as she waited.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno." Iruka called out.

Naruto focused his attention on the fight in front of him, while he didn't know either of the girls well, he was still interested in their abilities.

Hinata stepped into the circle, uncomfortably aware of every set of eyes on her and the pinkette in front of her, she rubbed her forearms nervously.

"No Byakugan Hinata," Iruka said simply "Begin."

Hinata nodded and dropped into the basic Gentle-fist style stance, she watched her opponent and frowned the girl wasn't even watching, she sighed walked towards the Pinkette and slammed her palm into the girl chest, she sprawled on the ground and sat up slowly "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You realize you are supposed to be fighting right?!" Naruto shouted with a shake of his head.

Sakura blushed slightly, she hadn't been paying attention and now everyone knew her slip-up 'What would Sasuke-Kun think of me now, he probably thinks' I'm an idiot.'

Sasuke stood with his same brooding expression 'I wonder if I should go out for dinner tonight.' He thought absently.

Sakura finally stood up and…Attempted to fight Hinata, the spar was one sided and Sakura gave after the fourth strike knocked her down.

Hinata walked away from the sparring circle, Naruto made no move to go towards Sakura at all "Nicely done Hinata-chan. That was impressive."

Hinata blushed deeply "T-T-Thank you." she managed.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out.

So far Naruto had watched all the fights, he knew he would be matching his skill with Sasuke already, so he walked to the center of the field and waited. Sasuke stood opposite him a cocky smirk on his face.

"Did you end up getting that fire Jutsu down?" Naruto asked in genuine curiosity.

Sasuke nodded.

"Begin."

Naruto brought his hand up in front of him and waited, Sasuke flew forward and Naruto smirked, 'he is probably as fast as I am now.' Naruto, twisted and blocked the strike with his elbow, attempting to kick the Uchiha's legs out from under him, Sasuke jumped the attack and threw his other fist at him, Naruto caught it in his palm and turned Sasuke in the air, Sasuke landed on his hands and twisted like top forcing Naruto to jump back away from the Uchiha as he got up.

'This guy is actually on par with me,' Sasuke thought a little surprised as he continued his assault on the blonde, The fight continued the same way for about ten minutes, each throwing attacks the other blocked before eventually having to disengage.

"All right that's enough," Iruka announced as neither had won, he called it a draw.

The girls all fawned as Sasuke walked off the field, most of the guys gave Naruto an approving nod or smile, Shikamaru gave him a knowing smile and Naruto frowned 'There is no way he knows I held back, he doesn't know who I am.'

Shikamaru watched the blonde seat himself beside the Hyuuga 'Those weights are almost perfectly hidden almost.'

"I know that look." Chouji said glancing at his friend "who have you figured out?"

Shikamaru leaned in to whisper his knowledge to Chouji, who's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde in a new light.

"T-T-That was A-amazing N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto just smiled at her "Thanks Hinata-chan."

"Well done everybody!" Iruka called out happily "Now we come to the Jutsu part of your evaluation."

"You will all come up and demonstrate your most powerful Jutsu," Iruka continued "If your Jutsu requires a target please state it before hand."

"I think I will go backward down the list this time, so first up Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka looked at his blonde student with a smile.

Naruto smiled back 'Oh crap, I can't do my more powerful Jutsu's, Shadow clones are out, I wonder.'

"Iruka sensei, May we use a Fuinjutsu seal of our own creation?" Naruto asked flatly.

Iruka tapped his chin in thought "All right, but have you really made one Naruto?" He asked apprehensively.

"I will need a target to show you," Naruto said simply.

Iruka nodded, he crossed his hands and a puff of smoke appeared beside him, two Iruka's stood in front of the class many of the children gasped ins surprise, Naruto just smirked 'So sensei knows it too.'

Naruto pulled a blank piece of paper out of his pouch, he sat down before drawing his seal, he stood up and showed it to Iruka, as proof that is was in fact original. Iruka gazed down at the thing with wide-eyed disbelief "Y-Yes this is original." He said flatly. Everyone stared at Naruto and he smiled.

He placed the tag on the clones Iruka, took one step back and placed his index and middle finger in front of his chest, he closed his eyes and channeled his Chakra, the clone's face contorted in pain and it fell to the ground heavily, before dispersing.

"Effective Naruto," Iruka said as the memories of his clone filed into his mind "A paralysis seal that works exactly like an explosive tag. Very impressive."

Naruto nodded his thanks and retook his seat, the class got up one by one. Shikamaru did his shadow possession, Chouji used super expansion, Sakura did a substitution, Kiba used man beast clone and fang over fang, Hinata did a clone Jutsu and Sasuke blew a large fireball.

"All right we are going to take a break for lunch, meet back here in one hour. Class dismissed."

The class dispersed, some went back to their lockers to grab pre-packed Bento's others, like Naruto went to the Academy's small cafeteria. He bought a large roll of bread and a small bottle of ice tea, He walked back outside into the large yard and looked around, He spotted Hinata sitting next to a small frame, two wooden posts connected by a single metal pole, she leaned against the pole on the left, he walked up jumped above her landing on the pole, he let his legs dangle as he ate.

Hinata didn't hear him approach, she didn't even know he was there until she heard something being unwrapped above her, she turned her head slightly to see the blonde ninja peering down at her curiously. She let out a startled "eep." and bounced to her feet.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan I should have said something," Naruto flashed her a wide grin and scratched the back of his head "I just didn't think either of us wanted to eat alone."

She took a deep breath "T-that's alright N-Naruto-kun, you are right eating alone isn't really any fun."

Naruto finished his meal and hanging onto the bar with his legs leaned back hanging upside down his head was about level with Hinata's who sat with her legs crossed, she didn't miss the looks he kept shooting at her Bento. She smiled.

"Did your mother make that or something?" Naruto asked simply, wanting to learn a little more about the shy girl he found himself spending a quickly growing amount of time with.

"Ano, m-my mother passed a-away when I was l-little." Hinata said a little sadness etched into her voice.

Naruto cursed himself silently for bringing up painful memories, he did not like the look on Hinata's face at all "Sorry Hinata-chan I didn't know."

"T-that's alright N-Naruto-kun, I know." She smiled at him reassuringly.

He seemed to relax a little, "I-I made this myself." She added holding it up slightly, unable to not show it off a little.

"Look's really good," Naruto said, his original happy image returning "Wish I could cook like that."

"C-cooking isn't that h-hard, y-you just need to p-practice." Hinata said pointing at the blonde and doing her best to sound like she was scolding him, the effect was lost with her stuttering.

He chuckled at the small display "Heh, maybe I should pick up a cookbook or something."

Hinata took another deep breath, "H-Hey N-Naruto-kun," The boy turned his gaze into her lavender irises and she almost lost her nerve, she gripped her chopsticks a little tighter "Say Ah." She smiled as she held up a small piece of fried shrimp, he looked at her a little confused before opening his mouth, she placed it inside and her cheeks darkened a deep crimson. He smiled at her as he chewed, surprising the urge to moan at the flavor.

"That tastes Amazing Hinata-chan, you are going to make some lucky guy very happy one day." He flipped around and landed on his feet, looking up at the sky for a moment. He turned around to tell Hinata that they should head back slightly when he noticed she was swaying around, he knew she was going to fall and he reacted quickly, half diving and sliding up catching her head before it hit the ground, he placed a hand on her forehead 'She's a bit feverish.' He thought absently. Not realizing the true reason she fainted.

The second Naruto had told her she was going to make someone happy she had imagined all sort so things with Naruto, the image of them kissing had made her faint. She didn't stay unconscious long, her eyes opened slowly, she realized how close he was before anything else, his eyes stared down at her in worry as he placed his hand on her forehead.

He shook her shoulder's lightly "Hey, Hinata welcome back to the land of the living." He smiled as she supported herself, he stepped back.

"S-Sorry N-Naruto-Kun, I don't know why I f-fainted." Hinata managed to say.

He just smiled at her "You were a little hot, maybe you should stop wearing that jacket so much, it might be the thing that is overheating you."

She smiled at his concern "M-maybe y-your right."

"Anyway, we should probably head back, Iruka sensei won't be too happy with us if we are late." Naruto said simply, he held out his hand to help her up, she took it albeit slowly 'Her hand's are really soft.' Naruto thought with a smile.

'All right Hinata, do not faint.' She thought as he placed her hand in his, her soft paw connected with his slightly rough and callused one 'He must train a lot for his hand to feel like this.' She thought as she stared at the joined limbs, she got to her feet and let go.

They got back to the clearing, the rest of the class finished off showing their Jutsu and it was time to go home, Naruto left Hinata with a wave and went to his father's hideout for an afternoon training session before dinner at Ichiraku's and then finally home to hit the sack after a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, now I feel like I should make a few things a little more clear, Naruto is taking his Ninja more seriously so he is much stronger but he is still at heart a nice person, he sin't going to be cold and strong just the same friendly Naruto with a few kick-ass Jutsu's :P, Secondly I wanted to ask, would you guys prefer if I used the Japanese names for the Jutsu's or English, I know some people have preferences and I am impassive either way, just wanted to see what my reader's prefer! Peace**


	4. Changing Fate

**A/N: *Continues to frown in thought* I can't remember if I released a chapter yesterday or if I just dreamt I had, so I am releasing one to make sure as the website isn't telling me either…I doubt anyone is going to complain though :P**

* * *

Naruto awoke to the consistent ringing of his alarm clock, he pressed the button to silence the device and slowly stretched upwards, he had had his first day at the Academy he had made what he hoped would become a good friendship and had managed to keep his true skill hidden, well at least he hoped he had. Naruto pinched the bride of his nose as he sighed, something was plaguing his mind and he knew the source, 'That Uchiha.' He recognized the look in the boy's eyes, loneliness the kind that someone hides and needs to be saved from, 'The same kind I dealt with.' Naruto stared at the wall in front of him a burning determination ignited within him 'I Will Help Him.'

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Academy a while later, most of his class was gather in front of the large bulletin board, he had forgotten the results of their evaluation were going to be posted today, he noticed Hinata standing off to the side shyly, he frowned 'She is strong but she lack confidence,' He walked over to her flashing a beaming smile "Hey Hinata-chan."

"N-Naruto-kun, Good morning." She gave him a small smile as she averted her gaze to the floor.

"So what did you score?" He asked lowering his head and looking at her out of the corner of his eye, making her raised her head and look at him.

"I-I d-don't know j-just yet." She squeaked out.

"Well let's find out," Naruto replied with a smile as he pulled her along by the wrist, clearing a path to the board.

Hinata didn't have to object or faint before the contact was gone, she was staring at the blonde in utter admiration and something else which the young girl did not understand. She turned her head to look at the board, he had literally dragged her too. Both Naruto and Sasuke were tied with perfect scores of one hundred out of one hundred.

Naruto stared at the girl's scores, before turning to Hinata with a look of both admiration and pride, he indicated for her to look with his head and she did, she sat on top of all the girls in her class.

"Told ya, what you did yesterday was very impressive." Naruto nodded his approval and gave her a thumbs up.

She blushed deeply and averted her gaze again "T-Thanks N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto spotted a very familiar tuft of black-hair over his friends head and smiled with a shake of his head "Hinata I will see you at lunch, there is something I have to…deal with."

She nodded "O-Okay Naruto-kun, I will see you then."

"Same spot as yesterday." He said with a wave as he walked away from the her.

* * *

Naruto stepped out onto the large practice field, he knew it was number 45 from his own experience, he noticed the Uchiha wailing on one of the wooden stumps in the centre of the field, he approached him slowly and leaned against one of the three pieces of wood, watching him and waiting.

Sasuke noticed him and stopped "You need something?" He demanded.

"You and I are tied for first," Naruto said simply, gauging his reaction, other than slightly widening his eyes, he kept his face remarkable under control "Tell me, what do you train for?"

Sasuke stared at him for a few minutes "I train to become stronger, I will kill a certain man…And take my vengeance."

Naruto nodded "Do you want me to show you why I am stronger than you?"

The boy stared at him in surprised disbelief 'What is this blonde-idiot on about we are even on the score!' "You are not stronger than me."

"Oh, but I am," Naruto raised his arms and unclipped the weights, they clattered the two ground with a loud crash, he also removed the ones from his legs, realization dawned on Sasuke's face "I was wearing these in our spar yesterday as well." Naruto disappeared in front of the Uchiha before reappearing behind him, Kunai placed on his throat for emphasis.

"You just died, now would you like me to explain why I am stronger than you?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and nodded, both curious and pissed at his apparent weakness.

"You train only for yourself, therein lies your weakness," Naruto announced sharply "When you have something, something above anything else you wish to protect, you fight with greater ferocity than even yourself could have considered possible."

Sasuke stared at the blonde in front of him 'Foster your hatred, only then will you become strong!' His brothers words rang around in his mind and he clutched at his head as he fell to his knee's "No! I Need to Avenge my clan! Only Hatred can get me the power I require."

"If that is what you truly believe defeat me," Naruto stated flatly "If hatred is true power you should have no problem."

Sasuke bounded to his feet, throwing blow after blow at the blonde in front of him, without his weights on, Naruto dodged him effortlessly the Uchiha never got remotely close to landing a blow, he went at his full speed for a long time before he collapsed, he stared at the ground under him in a mix of embarrassment and defeat.

Naruto kneeled down and held out his hand "I want to protect this entire village, I will become Hokage. This is what makes me strong…What do you want to do Sasuke?" Sasuke expected pity, he received nothing but respect and kindness and…understanding.

"I-I don't know." Sasuke chokingly admitted.

"I didn't know either for a long time, I was like you…completely alone and in many way's I still am," Naruto half consoled and half admitted "I am only just now starting to make friends, but I want to protect everyone…From what I went through and whatever else threatens them."

Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet "Find what you want to protect and let it strengthen you Sasuke." Naruto retrieved his weights and left the training field.

"Wait Naruto!" The blonde turned around.

"What if they go after what you wish to protect?" Sasuke asked although he felt he already knew the answer.

"There is no guarantee they won't, so will you be strong enough to protect it?" Naruto asked in challenge.

Sasuke nodded and sat down, he crossed his legs and took a long deep-breath 'Find Something to protect.' The words rang in his mind loudly, the blotted everything out and he felt…Fulfilled, he knew what was just said was nothing but the truth and it helped considerablely. But Sasuke found himself in a new situation 'How?' He thought simply.

* * *

Naruto sighed and leaned his head against the wall as he rounded the corner 'That went a lot smoother than I anticipated.' He thought with a smile, he peered around the wall to see the Uchiha sitting in a state of meditation, he nodded and spun around off to find his Violet eyed companion. Naruto noticed two thing when he arrived at the small frame where he had first shared lunch with Hinata, the first was that she held a second Bento and was smiling happily as she waited. He forgot whatever else as he walked up to her.

"Hinata-chan," He announced happily "Good to know you didn't stand me up." He flashed her a grin.

Hinata pursed her lip and placed her free hand on her hip "Well I guess you don't want this lunch I made you." She raised her nose into the air and huffed.

"You didn't stutter," Naruto pointed out quickly "And I am sorry, please I would love to eat the lunch you made." He fell to his knees and practically begged, partly because he had left his wallet at home and he felt like his stomach would soon attempt to eat his other organs.

She held out the small blue box and flashed a very small smile "I-It's alright N-Naruto-kun."

He accepted the box with a wide grin while he scratched the back of his head "Thanks Hinata-chan, I left my wallet at home and didn't pack anything."

"I-If you'd like, I-I c-could m-make l-lunch f-for t-the t-two of u-us, N-Naruto-kun." She let out a long breath, followed quickly by a silent prayer.

Naruto blinked and then rubbed his eyes with back of his hands 'Is this real life?' He frowned before shaking his head "That would be wonderful Hinata-chan, to enjoy your cooking everyday would be a dream come true." He flashed her a wide-grin, blissfully unaware of the effect of those few words.

Hinata's vision darkened and she pinched her arm slightly, forcing herself to remain conscious, she took another deep breath and smiled "A-all r-right then, D-don't worry a-about l-lunch anymore N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as he broke the chopsticks, pulling the lid off the Bento he looked inside, the design made him giggle slightly he gave Hinata a pointed look "Hinata-chan, one might think you have ulterior motives." He gave her a sly smile and her face darkened considerable, if you looked close enough he swore he saw steam fly from her ears. He looked down at the small design, he assumed it was supposed to be his face and if it wasn't he was going to think the same way anyway, the rice made up his face, three black whiskers on each cheek, two pieces of sushi made up his eyes, fried shrimp and other assortments made up the hair "This is really nice Hinata-chan." He complimented with a nod.

She visibly relaxed "I-I'm G-glad you l-like it N-Naruto-kun."

They ate at their respective speeds, that is to say Naruto inhaled the food and Hinata ate slowly. "Um, N-Naruto-kun, what d-did you h-have to t-take care o-of today?"

"Had a little chat with Sasuke, that's all, I think we are going to see some changes." He simply smiled at her, his word were not as cryptic as Hinata interpreted them.

A ball rang signaling the classes beginning, the pair got up and made their way over to the class room, they took their usual seat in the top right hand corner of the classroom, Naruto noticed Sasuke was not in the room as a result it was much quieter, most of the girls stared longingly waiting for the black haired brooder to arrive. Naruto pulled a single senbon from his pouch and began twirling it about on top of his index finger, he stared at the small Fuinjutsu book in front of him, the needle slowly gained speed becoming a silver blur as he spun it. Naruto got the odd feeling h was being stared at and he raised his eyebrows to peer over the book, indeed the whole class was staring at him in surprise.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, still confused.

"A-Ano, Naruto-kun, the s-senbon." Hinata indicated, the whirling piece of metal in my hand.

"What about it," Naruto asked still confused "It helps me think." he explained simply.

The class gave him an odd look but went back to whatever it was they were doing before hand, Chouji turned his utmost attention to his bag of chips, Shikamaru remained asleep through the whole thing, Kiba threw a ball for Akamaru to catch, Shino sat still and as stoic as ever. The girl's, with the exception of Hinata, went back to staring at the door.

Another few minutes past before Sasuke entered, the girls fawned and he kept his face completely impassive although lacking his usual scowl, Hinata looked at the Uchiha a little confused 'Maybe this is what Naruto-kun meant.' She though curiously.

Sasuke glided over the classroom, he found Naruto in and silently thanked Kami, he sat in the middle with Hinata to his left leaving an empty seat that Sasuke intended to exploit. He sat next to the blonde, who merely smiled and nodded at him, before turning back to his book and continuing to twirl the senbon, Sasuke paid it little attention as he introduced himself to the shy Hyuuga, who stuttered out her name and shook his hand.

All of Sasuke's fan girls stared in wide-eyed disbelief and anger at the fact that _their_ Sasuke had not done the same thing with them.

"Careful Sasuke, don't feed the wolves." Naruto warned, peering over the top of his book. Sasuke followed his eyes and paled, 'Oh Kami, please protect me from these women.' He thought as the large group glared at him and his two companions.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered "How do you manage to be one of the best and avoid fan girls completely?"

"I don't pretend to be above human attraction," Naruto whispered in answer "Maybe you should pick one, you have a pretty wide selection."

"But if I do that won't it hurt the others?" Sasuke asked a little confused.

"They can't all have you, your only one man, picking one sooner rather than later will help the rest move on." Naruto replied flatly.

"But I can't just go with anyone, they have to be able to be the wife of a clan head a strong Kunouchi or something right?" Sasuke asked.

"You are thinking with the wrong muscle," Naruto replied not looking up, he poked his chest lightly "This will tell you which one you should choose," He tapped his head "This won't."

Sasuke tuned his gaze on the girls in front of him, many blush and looked away, it occurred to them he had seen this reaction from someone else, he looked over Naruto's head, and gave himself a small mental pat on the back, Hinata was just staring at Naruto lovingly while his attention was occupied. He folded his fingers together and rested his chin on them while he thought "Hey Naruto, do you have any feeling for anyone?"

Naruto eyes flickered slightly in Hinata's direction it was almost uncaught by the Uchiha prodigy, almost. "Not really, I am a little young for that." Naruto answered flatly.

Sasuke smirked 'He is telling a little bit of the truth, but I doubt even he knows the whole truth himself.' Sasuke thought a little content at the things he had learned from his exchanges with the blonde, a smile actually broke out on the Uchiha's face, albeit a small one, but at least there was a genuine smile of happiness on his face for once.

Naruto noticed "Oh, it can smile." He snickered.

Sasuke just lightly bopped him the smile widened slightly, he continued to study the people around him, he found his eyes falling on a certain pinkette more than the rest of the girls in his class, he shook his head as Iruka entered the room, turning his attention to his classes.

* * *

Naruto sat in a clearing surrounded by his clones, all practicing various things, he had learned his Affinity was Wind and so a large group was dedicated to attempting to cut a leaf in half, the rest were working on Taijutsu, some on Shuriken throwing he stood up and sighed, slowly dispersing the clones as he walked towards the Village, he had mastered yet another Jutsu over the few weeks he had been trained, he smirked as the memories filed themselves and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, he stood beside the cave and entered slowly sliding the rock back into place as he made his way towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

He sat on his bed unable to sleep, he reflected on the day everything was progressing well, Sasuke was gradually changing, Hinata was gaining confidence. He rubbed his chin slowly as he thought well into the night before sleep finally claimed him.


	5. Always

Naruto paced around his room, a deep set frown wrinkling his brow as he thought about the day's events, it had been six months since he started at the Academy and everything was going smoothly, Hinata had gained a lot of confidence and she had asked him to train her, he had accepted and they met a few times a week, he was surprised when he learned they had a shared Nindo but he was happy someone else thought like him and this is where his current state stemmed.

* * *

_A few days earlier…_

Naruto blocked another strike and used Hinata's momentum to flip her, he twisted in the air landing deftly as she rotated breaking his hold on her arm and charging him again, he ducked under another attack before taking her legs out from under her, she caught hold of his collar and pulled him over, the rolled along the ground Naruto supporting his weight on his hand's slightly above her, he chuckled a bit 'Was she always this beautiful?' Naruto thought wondrously a large smile split his features before he shook his head, trying to clear it, they were so close all he would have to do was lean in and his lips pressed against hers before he realized he had moved, her lips were so soft against his it took most of his willpower to jerk his head back and jump to his feet.

"S-S-Sorry Hinata!" He practically shouted in his haste losing the suffix as he ran away from her.

The girl hadn't moved, she brushed her fingers against her lips a small smile played out on her face, she was glad she didn't faint 'Naruto-kun kissed me!' She would have jumped for joy, if she had not being lying down and if he hadn't just abruptly run off. She sat up and frowned 'He kissed me? Why did he run away? Did I do something wrong?' Her mind asked the questions quickly and she shook her head and rubbed her forehead slowly 'No, I am sure this is something Naruto-kun need's to figure out himself.' she hoped he didn't think she hated him as she left the training ground, the same giddy smile still plastered on her face.

_Back to the present._

* * *

And that is why Naruto paced around his room, in his own mind trying to determine why exactly he had kissed her and why he wanted to do it again, he still remembered the smell of lavender that wafted off of her and he shook his head again 'No, this is wrong isn't it? I stole her first kiss…Well at least I assume it was her first, it was mine too but that doesn't make it any better!' He gritted his teeth and shook his head as he stepped out of his apartment, he went to the only place that helped him think clearly his father's old hideout.

* * *

He sat in a standard meditation pose, 'all right calm down, now you kissed one of your only friends, you want to do it again which mean you like her…What you don't know is if she hates you or if she likes you back.' Naruto nodded and took another deep breath before something caught his attention, it was a flicker of someone Chakra signature, he frowned there shouldn't be anyone out here, it was only there for a split second before disappearing. He shook his head 'Probably some ninja's on a training exercise.' Dismissing it from his mind as he stood up, he wanted to talk with the old man, maybe he could offer him some advice.

As Naruto walked he continued to think about the Chakra signature, it was still suspicious 'If they were Leaf ninja coming back from a mission, they would use the front gate, it could be a training exercise but then why would they mask their Chakra.'

One of his father's rules floated to his mind.

_Always' trust your instincts._

He knew something was off, every part of him screamed to look into it further, he decided he would inform the Hokage about this first, village safety came before anything else, he also had an overwhelming urge to go check on Hinata and he didn't know why.

* * *

Hinata barely managed to stay on her feet due to tiredness, she didn't really like sparring with her cousin but her improvement was clear when she had actually managed to strike him, he was so surprised, the look on his face still made her smile. 'Naruto-kun's training worked.' she thought a bittersweet happiness set in, she hadn't seen the blonde in a few days, she knew why but she wished he would hurry up. She was so tired she didn't feel the presence of the people around her till it was too late, the struck her lightly on the neck and she collapsed.

The offender caught her "All right let's go."

* * *

As Naruto neared the Hokage tower, the feeling only got worse, specifically when he saw a white haired Anbu member flying over the rooftops 'They would only move that fast if…' Naruto stared intently at the window's of the third's office. Focusing his Chakra Naruto ran up and stayed low under the window channeling a small amount of Chakra into his ears so he could hear inside better.

"Please try to remain calm Hiashi-sama, we have every available ninja out looking for her right now." The voice was Saratobi's.

"My eldest daughter is kidnapped and you tell me to remain calm!" The other voice snapped, Naruto stifled his gasp "I will go and join the search parties myself."

Naruto looked over the rooftop's, he left his tools in his apartment and there was no way he could do anything without them, he gritted his teeth and ran towards his home. 'Hinata you better be alright.' He thought furiously.

_In the midst of confusion, sort out all possible scenarios. Get the facts straight and come up with your own conclusion._

Naruto had a pretty good idea what was going on, Hinata had been kidnapped likely to be held for ransom or for her Bloodline trait.

_Never act impulsively. Gather necessary information before taking action._

Naruto slammed his pouch onto his leg and unclipped his weights, diving from his balcony he continued towards where he had felt the signature earlier that day, 'If they came into the village from there, likely they would leave the same way, it's the least guarded one because of the mountain ranges.' He continued to try and set up their plan in his mind, the more he knew about them they easier this fight would be. Naruto landed on top of the wall and extended his senses, hoping to get a flicker of their Chakra. He found it, the faint Chakra signature of someone who was asleep or unconscious that meant it was likely Hinata, masking his own Chakra he bolted forward.

* * *

He stopped on a high branch, his Chakra still masked three cloud Ninja were camped out below him, they probably thought they had gotten far enough, one was awake while the other two slept, his eyes scanned around till he found Hinata, he was blindfolded and tied to a tree, she looked unharmed, he let out a relieved breath as he continued to study the ninja's in front of him. He felt around his pouch, counting what he had, 'Three of my paralysis tag's, damn it I knew I should have drawn up more.' Naruto silently cursed, that ruled out using Senbon to try and attach them, there was too high a risk the Ninja's would deflect or dodge which means he had to get close. Judging from their appearance, the Ninja in front of him were tired, whereas he was only slightly winded, he thanked his stamina and the weights.

_When you have the upper hand, press it to the limit._

So he would attack them quickly, they were likely on edge awaiting an attack so he would conceal the fact they only had one opponent, he crossed his fingers and spawned a few dozen shadow clones, the spread out around the group.

_Deception is one of the most valuable assets of a ninja._

Another thing he had to do was make sure this battle did not drag on too long, these ninja had to be high Chunin mid Jonin, to take a mission like this infiltration. He would need to end this battle quickly and decisively.

_When you make the first move in a battle, Hit hard and fast._

His eyes narrowed, he was in the best position he could be in.

* * *

Naruto moved slightly closer, each ninja had a short Katana strapped on their waste and the sentry scanned he surrounding brush periodically. Naruto inhaled slowly and imitated a bird call, the hail of shuriken launched at them. The sentry shouted and the other two bounded to their feet weapons to hand almost instantly deflected the deadly rain, Naruto's clones continued the assault.

"Form up!" One of them shouted, the three turned swiftly connection their shoulder to guard all angles, Naruto smiled in the current situation they had left the perfect gap in between them, in a swirl of leaves he was in the small gap, he removed a tag from his pouch and slammed it onto the first of them to react before kicking the other two away, channeling a bit of Chakra into the seal, the man convulsed suddenly and fell to the ground, Naruto wrapped another tag around a Senbon and uttered a silent prayer as he sent it flying towards one of the surprised ninja, it struck him in the back and he let out a cry of pain before the seal activated, he fell to he ground with a soft thud. Naruto leapt away from the last one who had recovered. Naruto gritted his teeth.

_Things don't always go according to plan. Adapt and respond to the new situation._

Naruto pulled two Kunai from his pouch he tossed on and charged, the man deflected it easily before blocking Naruto's next attack the two locked for a moment before the man broke it and swiped at Naruto's head, Naruto dropped low and flipped backwards avoiding the follow up attack, he tossed another kunai and pulled a smoke bomb from his pouch, throwing it into the ground he used the smoke to make another clone, before jumped back up into the tree and preparing the tag. He focused on the clone more making it a little strong and harder to beat. the man rushed it, the clone ducked and weaved before the man attempted to run him through, the real Naruto smirked from his perch 'Got you.' He thought triumphantly, the clone raised his hand, the sword going right threw before locking his grip on the cloud ninja's hand, the clone grabbed the man and locked him down as Naruto threw the last tag attached to a senbon, it hit the man in the leg and Naruto channeled his Chakra, the man stopped moving and his tougher clone dispersed. Naruto dropped back down and panted, his Chakra usage catching up to him. He ran over to Hinata, cutting the ropes and pulling the blindfold and gag out of her mouth, he sighed in relief when she looked at him in surprise. He pressed his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply the familiar scent filling his head 'She is all right…Safe.' he thought a smile on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's worried tone made him open his eyes, she was looking at his hand. A trickled of blood flowed from the now open wound.

"It's all right it's just a scratch," Naruto reassured, he wasn't lying but she still looked at him worriedly "Hinata-chan, are you alright did they hurt you at all?"

Hinata shook her head "N-no, t-they left me u-unharmed."

Naruto sighed in relief "I'm glad I managed to catch up to you."

Hinata let a few tears fall from her eyes "I-If wasn't so w-weak t-they never would h-have got me i-in the first p-place."

Naruto cupped her cheek and gave her a warm smile, he rubbed the last few tears away from her face "You are not weak Hinata, You are one of the most beautiful and strongest people I know."

He breath caught and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that the other day," He bowed his head slightly, she smiled and let a small laugh escape her she gently raised his head so she could look into his eyes again.

Blue met pale lavender for a minute they stayed like that,, Hinata's hand resting lazily on his cheek.

"I'm glad you came to save me Naruto-kun." She said genuinely "If it was anyone else I wouldn't be able to do this." she added leaning forward and placing a long kiss on his lips, his hand moved and tangled in her purple locks, they pulled back after a moment to breath. Naruto leaned his head against her again and smiled.

"I'll always come to save you Hinata-chan….Always." He stood up, picking her up bridal style he jumped back into the tree's, moving towards the village. she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and rested her cheek against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Anything from any of the units?" Hiashi demanded angrily, he had joined the search for hours before coming back to see if there was any news.

The Hokage shook his head "Nothing yet, we will find her Hiashi."

"Father!" Hiashi's head snapped around as Hinata ran into the room, followed albeit a little slowly a rather pale and bleeding Naruto, the cur on his hand was a little worse than he let on, Hinata wrapped her arms around her father tightly. Who returned the embrace wholeheartedly, looking over the girls head at the aspiring blonde ninja, he mouthed a thank you.

Naruto nodded, smiled and bowed "Hokage-sama, you will find the three cloud ninja's that are responsible east of the village. "

The Hokage nodded recalling a team of Anbu to go and collect the perpetrators "Well after such an ordeal our young Heiress must be tired."

Hinata nodded sleepily and Hiashi gathered her up in his arms, giving Naruto another thankful look as he left. The Hokage turned back to Naruto as the door closed "Now let's have a look at that hand while you explain."

Naruto fell heavily into the couch in the office as Saratobi began to bandage up his hand, Naruto began recounting what happened, leaving out the kiss and his sort of confession of course.

Saratobi nodded "Well on behalf of the leaf village I thank you for your fast thinking and action Naruto."

Naruto smiled and yawned loudly "You think the leaf village will let me sleep for awhile?"

Saratobi chuckled and nodded "I will take care of the rest don't worry."

Naruto nodded appreciatively before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, it only took a few minutes before he landed heavily on his bed, he didn't even bother removing his pouch he just let his exhaustion take him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am still undecided on the Japanese or English names for the Jutsu's your opinions seem to be split down the middle I am leaning towards English, just because it is easier for me to write but I am still thinking.**


	6. Meet the Family

**A/N: Life happened and stuff so I went on a short break, but I am back!**

* * *

Naruto brought his elbow up and deflected a kick, he pushed it away and spun inwards sending his elbow out his opponent, Sasuke, ducked under it and threw a punch as Naruto's stomach who jumped back to avoid the blow. Both of them had been sparring for the better part of two hours and neither had landed anything, Naruto of course had his weights on. Sasuke rocked back on his heels and sat down letting out a long breath.

"So why was it so important that today we sparred on one of my training grounds?" Sasuke asked flatly as Naruto fell down beside him.

"My usual ground is…occupied at the moment." Naruto answered cryptically.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your rescue of  
Hinata right? I heard the ninja's you fought were low level Jonin." Sasuke pressed.

Naruto shrugged "A little."

"I heard you gained a following." Sasuke continued staring up at the sky absently peered at Naruto through the corner of his eyes.

Naruto paled slightly his 'following' were in every way like Sasuke's fan girls, at least the shop owners treated him better "Yeah, I guess."

"You can use this ground, but you owe me a favor…something big." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto looked at him slightly surprised "What's this favor?"

"I'm just going to ask you for a little help as a friend." Sasuke answered carefully

Naruto poked him in the side "This wouldn't have anything to do with Sakura right?"

Sasuke's cheeks reddened slightly and he turned away "Course not, I don't have any interest in any of my fan girls."

Naruto hit him lightly with a closed fist atop the head, Sasuke shot him a glare that he ignored "What If I said I have a plan?"

Sasuke's eyebrows raised slightly.

Naruto just continued "Look it's really simple ask her to be your sparring partner, that way she gets stronger and you get to hang out with her then when you grow a pair you can ask her out."

"Your one to talk about dating, you're so blind I am honestly surprised they let you in the Academy." Sasuke retorted.

Sasuke didn't miss the fact that Naruto blushed and brushed against this lips slightly, he put two and two together "Wait! You kissed Hinata?!" It was more a demand than a question.

"Yes, No…Shut up." Naruto tried to deflect before standing up "I'm going out, anyway just do what I told you."

Sasuke chuckled "Whatever you say lover-boy."

Naruto glared at him "I'll take the weights off." he growled threateningly.

Sasuke waved his hands defensively "All right all right."

"I mean it Sasuke, Hinata got grounded so we haven't had the chance to talk about thing properly so keep your mouth shut, or your crush is going to painted on the Hokage monument." Naruto threatened.

"You wouldn't." Sasuke actually looked scared.

"If it buy your silence, I will happily, I stay quiet you stay quiet, deal?" Naruto offered his hand to shake on it.

"Deal." Sasuke said quickly.

Naruto nodded.

* * *

Hinata sneezed suddenly and her cousin frowned at her "Are you all right?" He asked out of obligation, if she was sick he had to make sure she stopped her training and went to bed.

"I'm fine." Hinata responded meekly, dropped into her stance again.

* * *

"Forehead I ain't your Handkerchief!" Ino snapped not at all happy about being showered in her old friends snot.

"Shut up pig, I said I'm sorry." Sakura shot back with a glare.

* * *

Naruto walked along the street's of Konoha deep in thought, he noticed someone her recognized trying, and failing, to manage a few hundred bags of whatever they were trying to carry, he jogged up and took some of the load off.

"Here, let me help you with that," He offered as he took half the stack from the small brown haired girl.

"Oh, thanks Naruto," Ten-ten said as she recognized him "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking are you supposed to be carrying all this on your own?" He asked a little concerned.

"Well, one of my teammates was supposed to come help me but he is late as usual," Tenten complained, he caught the tsk and murmured 'Neji' but decided to ignore it "So what are you thinking about mister hero."

"As I said nothing really, just things," Naruto answered flatly "So where are we going with this?"

"The Hyuuga manor, it is all the gear they requested and that's why Neji was supposed to help me out…It is for his family." Tenten explained as they walked.

"Oh, then I'm killing two birds with one stone, I wanted to check up on that girl anyway." Naruto said simply.

"Oh, you mean Hinata she is really nice…Especially compared to her family I don't think they realize how strong she is." Tenten replied

Naruto nodded "Her family is a little…extreme."

"More like utterly crazy, I mean they treat kindness as weakness and they think emotion is a bad thing, I mean I know in the Shinobi world emotions aren't exactly a widely used thing but they are still human." Tenten half lectured half complained.

Naruto just nodded and remained silent as they continued towards the mansion that housed the Hyuuga clan.

The guards stopped them as they approached the door, Tenten showed them an order note and they got through relatively easy, one of them actually bowed to Naruto, there were perks to being a hero…There were also downsides.

"You can place them down there," The guard directed them to small space next to a shed "Someone else will unpack them, I am sure lady Tenten wishes to see Neji he is training with Hinata on the grounds just through those doors." He nodded towards a set of large double doors and spun on is heel and walked away from the pair.

Naruto walked up to the door's casually and opened them, he peered around for a second, a boy with long hair stood with his back turned to him, he could see Hinata over his head and he smiled, he leaned against the wall to the left of the door to wait for the match to end, he wanted to see Hinata was doing anyway.

"Oi! Neji! You left me to carry _your_ families order on my own, you're lucky Naruto here was nice enough to help me or I'd be giving you a beating from here to next week!" Tenten yelled at him, the boy spun around in both surprise and Naruto noticed a minor amount of worry.

Neji's eyes narrowed on Naruto who currently was leaning on the pale white walls of the Hyuuga training grounds Naruto stared back impassively.

**"I don't like this brat, he radiates contempt like its oxygen." Kurama announced**

Naruto continued their small staring contest before Neji snorted and turned around facing Hinata again, the two began training once more and Tenten sulked beside Naruto.

"He could at least apologize." She complained as she sat down.

Naruto grimaced and continued to observe.

**"That's on odd amount of chakra to be building for a spar," Kurama noted as he watched through Naruto's eyes "Kit! He is going to hurt that girl severely if he hits her!"**

Naruto dropped the weights off his wrists and shot forward, Grabbing Neji's arm and turning it around his back before placing his foot on the center of his back and forcing him into the ground, Neji grunted in pain and attempted to move after it hurt him more he stayed still.

"N-Naruto-kun, W-Why D-did y-you?" Hinata started.

"There was too much Chakra in that strike, it would have caused some heart damage and come close to killing you." Naruto growled at the boy he was currently pinning to the ground.

Neji remained silent, Naruto pressed his foot in harder "What's the meaning of this, from what I know about the Hyuuga you branch member's are supposed to protect them!" Naruto snapped.

"It is illogical for the strong to protect the weak, Hinata is nothing but a disgrace to both the Hyuuga and the Shinobi world." Neji retorted.

"Oh, so kindness really is treated as weakness here? What about the hundred of innocent lives we are promised to protect, they are mostly kind hearted people are they weak too? Should we destroy and kill them as well?" Naruto yelled angrily continuing to apply weight to the boys back.

"It doesn't matter, fate will do what it has planned whether we like it or not, Hinata will always be weak, you will always be weak." Neji spat.

Naruto growled and pulled him to his feet before shoving him across the ground "If you're so sure, let's see what you can do." He challenged.

"I am a prodigy in this clan boy, do you really think you can beat me?" Neji taunted.

Naruto rolled his shoulder's and brought his fists up "I am no ordinary Ninja, you would do well to remember that."

Neji sneered and charged him, palm raised back he threw it at Naruto's chest, Naruto side stepped and slammed his foot into Neji's stomach the boy lurched forward and coughed Naruto rolled back out of the way of the kick that was sent his way ad stood up, bringing his hand up again "Where is this superior strength you are supposed to be showing me?" Naruto taunted.

Neji growled and charged again, Naruto ducked and slammed his fist into the boy's open stomach again, he grabbed Neji's arm and flipped him over on his back, he landed with a heavy thud and Naruto pressed his foot back on the boy's chest locking him on the ground.

"Why did you try to hurt Hinata? Why do you think you are so entitled!?" Naruto demanded.

Neji gritted his teeth and threw his free arm into Naruto's ankle, he winced and jumped away, Neji glared at Naruto as Naruto rolled his ankle around releasing the Tenketsu in his foot after a few moments, Neji brought his hands behind his head and let his headband clatter to the floor, revealing the caged bird seal on his forehead he simply pointed at it "This is why I hate the main Family, they do this to me and kill my father then expect me to bow my head and protect them?"

"Hinata killed you father did she?" Naruto fired back "You can hold a grudge against a group of people for the misdeeds of one! Be glad you had bonds at all!"

Naruto shout forward, Neji managed to block a few strikes but Naruto's training showed through even for the Byakugan Naruto was fast enough to avoid everything Neji threw at him, Naruto jumped back and ran forward again Neji threw his palm forward and Naruto slid underneath it bringing his fist up into the boy's stomach again, Naruto rolled back on his hands and slammed his foot into Neji's chin, as Neji went into the air Naruto jumped up and brought his heel down sending Neji back into the dirt.

"What is the meaning of this!" The voice of Hiashi Hyuuga was easily discernible and he was not happy.

* * *

**A/N: What's Hiashi gonna do? Well you'll have to wait and see, oh this was supposed to come out yesterday but my internet was down so yeah.**


	7. A Discussion, Another Change

**A/N: It's been a week? Wow time flies when you can't move for half a week, So after my Ultimate cliffhanger no Jutsu last week I hope you enjoy this XD (I had to make the joke alright? Sue me.)**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but plan's are in place to rectify this mistake of nature :P.**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!" The voice of Hiashi Hyuuga was easily discernible and he was not happy.

Naruto watched the Hyuuga clan head as he glared at him in confusion and anger, well Naruto had just destroyed the clan prodigy in a fight, 'Maybe that was a little too much.' Naruto thought quickly, before resuming his original demeanor, watching the Clan head closely.

"F-Father!" Hinata ran in front of Naruto and actually glared at her old man, Naruto was surprised but he would not get in Hinata's way.

"Since you all can't seem to find your tongue's I will ask again! What is the meaning of this?!" Hiashi demanded

"Naruto-kun was protecting me father." Hinata spoke with a determination that startled even Hiashi, he recovered quickly.

"Protecting you? In your own house? From Who?!" Hiashi demanded again.

"Neji-sama and I were sparring and he got a little carried away, He was going to use too much chakra in a hit against me that would cause serious heart damage, Naruto-kun Intervened before anything bad happened." Hinata explained, again surprising everyone with the lack of stuttering.

Hiashi looked from Neji to Naruto then to Hinata, he pointed at Naruto "Do you believe it was an intentional attempt to murder the daughter of a clan head?"

Naruto shook his head, he knew his answer was life or death for the boy "No Hiashi-sama, I do not believe it was an attempt at Hinata-Chan's life, I believe it was an accident brought on by frustration."

Hiashi nodded "Neji, you will be sure to make it up to my daughter, you may be a prodigy but you are not above her….Remember that."

Naruto spoke up "Hiashi-sama, if you do not mind there are a few things I wish to discuss with you."

The clan head looked at the blonde in confusion before gesturing for him to follow, Naruto turned his head back to Hinata and mouthed something, he wasn't sure if she understood him or not.

* * *

Hinata smiled, he told her not to worry and oddly enough she wasn't she had complete faith in Naruto. She looked at the battered form of Neji Hyuuga, who was struggling to get off the ground. She walked over and knelt down before helping him to his feet.

"Why? Why would you and that boy help me?" Neji asked confused.

"I don't know why your father died and I do not know why you blame me. But all I have ever been is kind to you, I am not going to stop now because you were angry." Hinata spoke almost defiantly.

Neji felt ashamed, he blamed the main Family for everything that happened to him, the words Naruto had spoken bounced around in his head 'Be glad you had bonds at all!' it was no secret that Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan and a child prodigy that rivaled the Yondaime, Neji watched the blonde round a corner at the end of yard and he smiled "I'm sorry, Hinata-sama."

Hinata smirked "You know Neji-nii-san you are a bit heavy, maybe you should lay off the sweets."

Neji paled, as a ninja he had to remain in top physical condition, but as a human he couldn't live without eating chocolate his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the soft giggling of Hinata, Tenten joined in a moment later and that's when he realized she was joking. He merely frowned at her.

* * *

Naruto slid the door shut behind him as he entered Hiashi's study, The man sat opposite a large desk and stared at the blonde impassively.

"Before I begin, I would like you to hear out everything I have to say." Naruto said flatly.

Hiashi merely nodded.

"The first thing I would like to say, is that was not an accident, Neji really did try to hurt Hinata," Hiashi's eyes narrowed but Naruto continued before the man could speak "The fault is no one's but your own, He blames Hinata for the death of his father and he Hated the main family because of the seal you placed on him."

Hiashi remained in his stoic visage and just watched Naruto.

"I did my own research into your clan, I assume you know about my own heritage?" Naruto asked

Hiashi nodded again.

"How could you let something as inhumane be put on your own nephew?!" Naruto practically shouted "I may not have a family of my own, but last I checked your _all_ supposed to help each other! Why does a branch family even exist? You are all from the _same_ bloodline. How could you be this weak!"

"Watch yourself boy, I will not be openly insulted for traditions going to back to the foundation of this village." Hiashi warned in a level tone.

"Shall I call it kindness?" Naruto demanded, Hiashi's eyes widened slightly "Tradition is the corpse of wisdom! Holding onto something that is tearing your family apart is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life!"

"It doesn't matter, the elder's will never let that seal be removed." Hiashi actually looked regretful.

"You are the clan head, Take control of your clan." Naruto forced himself into a level tone.

Hiashi stared at him for a minute before sighing "That seal took my brother from me, I want to do everything I can to avoid the same fate for Neji."

"If you will permit me, I think I may be able to remove it." Naruto announced determinedly

"How?" Hiashi asked, genuinely curious.

"I will need to examine the seal, but according to original document's my father copied, the caged bird-seal was meant for criminal's of the Hyuuga clan used as a way to continue to send them on mission's and destroy their heritage should they be killed, essentially making a martyr of them."

Hiashi frowned, he had never heard of that. But if he could get his hands on those that would mean the elder's were enforcing a tradition that didn't exist. He would finally be rid of the accursed seal.

Naruto pulled a set of scroll's from his coat "I think my father knew you would need these at some point." Naruto said with a smile, he bit the tip of his finger and swiped the seal, with a puff of smoke a few more scroll were on the floor in front of the clan head. The man picked them up and sure enough they contained exactly what he needed.

"I needed to be sure you didn't want the seal," Naruto said simply "I hope you take control of the clan, for Neji's sake and your brothers."

Hiashi merely nodded.

As Naruto turned to leave before the voice of the clan head stopped him "Thank you, you have saved my daughter twice and now you have helped me with one of my longest running goals."

Naruto smiled widely "It's my pleasure. Um, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi looked up, wondering what spurred the sudden respectful tone "Hm?"

"Would you permit me to begin dating your oldest daughter?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed at the boy in front of him, before he took another breath "Who my daughter dates is her own decision, but you have my blessing to ask her…You have proven your ability to protect her."

Naruto nodded his thanks and left the room.

Hiashi used every meditation technique he knew to stop himself from chasing the boy down and threatening him with every form of pain from here to heaven and hell.

* * *

Naruto let out a breath he had been holding for an unknown amount of time, at least that went moderately well, although he could do without the wave of killing intent hitting him when he asked about Hinata. Naruto rubbed his hands together slowly and took long deep breaths, he had just insulted a clan head 'What the hell am I doing?! I could have just gotten myself killed!' He sank down onto a small section of grass and continued to suck in air.

"N-Naruto-kun." He opened his eyes and turned his head to see the shy Hyuuga heiress looking at him curiously.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" His voice contained concern and it made her smile.

"No, I'm alright." She said sitting down beside him "What do you talk to my father about?"

Naruto paled slightly "Lots of things, I think he cares more about your family than he lets on…I gave him what he needed to take control of this clan properly, make it into a proper family."

Hinata gasped "B-But h-h-how?"

Naruto smiled "I want to tell you Hinata-chan, but I am not allowed to by order of the Hokage, I am sorry….As soon as I am able I will tell you everything I promise."

Hinata's curiosity only grew as she watched him stare out over the horizon at the sun, now setting and splitting the sky in one of Konoha's best sunset's.

"O-okay N-Naruto-kun. I won't ask again, not until you are able to tell me." Hinata responded.

He smiled warmly at her "There's something else I talked about with your father."

"Hm?" Hinata hummed her question.

Naruto got to his feet "Hinata Hyuuga, it would be my great honor if you would accompany me on a dinner date tomorrow night." He bowed respectfully and bowed his head, Hinata swayed dangerously before digging her nails into her palm, the pain brought her out of the near fainting spell and made her realize this was in fact real 'Well we did kiss, but I still have trouble believing it.'

"Hinata-chan, you kind of need to answer." Naruto remained as he looked up into her eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes." she stuttered out.

Naruto smiled a wide warm smile at her as she took his hand, She smiled back, both at him and at the fact that she had remained conscious the whole time.

"What happened to Neji?" Naruto asked

"T-T-Tenten is l-looking a-after h-him." Hinata responded.

"Would you mind showing me to where he is, there is something I need to take a look at." Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and they set off back towards the training field, where all this had started. Neji laid down on the ground with his eyes closed his head resting on Tenten's lap as she dabbed at the dirt and grime on his face. At the sound of people approaching he opened his eyes and sat up, it was light but his cheek's did color slightly red.

"Just stay still alright," Naruto half order half warned "I don't want to mess this up."

Neji frowned at him, Hinata just gave him a reassuring nod and he nodded at Naruto, after positioning himself better, Naruto kneeled down and closed his eyes before placing his hand on Neji's forehead.

"All right Kurama hoe are we going to do this?" Naruto asked his tenant.

**"Hm, this is an old seal and so they are actually quite easy to remove if you know how they are made, give me a moment." Kurama billowed.**

Naruto waited what seemed like an hour, when it was only a minute or so.

"**Ah, this is a layered seal, each part is set to activate a certain way, unraveling it is quite easy in fact, Hold on a moment." Kurama announced.**

Naruto stayed still and Neji watching him curiously, that was when a very small amount of Chakra, trickled into the seal on Neji's forehead, Neji was very worried 'Was he order to kill me? Did he tell Hiashi the truth after all?!"

"Don't move!" Naruto shouted in his concentration "Don't worry, I am not going to kill you."

Neji was not all convinced, but Naruto's tone told him moving _would _kill him, so he froze and waited. Naruto stayed in the same place.

**"And the last part," Kurama kept a running commentary going as he used Naruto's body to unravel the seal on the young Hyuuga's forehead "And finished…You can move again."**

Naruto sighed in relief and stepped back, Neji looked up at him confused, Before Hinata gasped, her hand's closed in front of her mouth as she peered over them at her Cousin. Neji stared at everyone around him, before snatching up his head band and turning it to face himself, The reflection of his face stared back at him, as he watched the seal on his had began to melt away before completely disappearing.

"H-H-How?" Neji asked in surprise.

"Hiashi is more understanding than you realize, I think you should go see him, let him explain himself and the death of your father." Naruto smiled.

Neji nodded "I think I will."

And with that the Hyuuga boy ran out of the courtyard, Naruto swayed before falling backwards, he was surprised when he didn't hit the ground, he forced his eyes to open, he looked straight into the concerned eyes of Hinata Hyuuga, He gave her a wanly smile trying to reassure her.

"It's just Chakra exhaustion, that seal is incredibly intricate." Naruto managed to breath out before he slipped from consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: So How do you like it? I had the idea of changing the lore behind the seal yesterday I think I did a pretty good job. Now to clear some things up, This story is only slightly on cannon, Now here are the biggest changes, Neji's team graduated a year early therefore they are one year ahead of Naruto and the rest of my undecided team seven, they will still end up in the Chunin exam's together and they will become friends over this chapter and the next few, Hiashi as you can see is sort of stern and he hides his true feelings from everyone around him. Naruto's age is currently Thirteen, same with everyone in his class. I am not sure if there will be the training trip with Jiraiya as he is a friend to Kurama and he is gaining strength on his own. I hope that clears up any overwhelming questions you may have. Peace**


	8. I Can't Make That Promise

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't released yesterday, It was my little sister's birthday so I was out till late and then the website had some issues and I couldn't get the chapter up, so it's late but it's out :D**

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, he stared at the white ceiling for a few minutes while his memories sorted themselves up, moonlight illuminated the room he was in, he sat up and looked around it seemed like he was asleep in the Hyuuga mansion. He stood up and walked to the door, he slid it open slowly and looked down each hallway, it was almost eerily quite as he stepped into the hall, his own footfalls rang in his ear's clearly. He got to a small open wood platform, he walked to the edge and looked up at eh night sky taking a long inhale, the cool night air zipping through his system chased away the last remnants of drowsiness. He stood there for a few minutes in silent meditation before spinning around heading towards the room he woke up, partly because he didn't know where he front gate was from his current position and he wanted to speak with Hinata anyway, so he would merely pretend he had slept through the night. He rounded a corner into a long thin hallway when the sound of an extra pair of footstep's caught his attention, he heard a whistle and he rolled forward a Kunai grazing the top of his head cutting a few strands of his hair off. He glared down the hallway at the set of three attackers. They brandished another set of knives and tossed them at him, the hallway was too thin to dodge them all, he lifted his leg and stomped a chakra enhanced foot into the floorboard, with a crunch the nail's pulled free and the board flew up vertically the three knives embedded into the wood, the tips pierced cleanly through. He lifted his leg and booted the board back down the hall before running back around the hall, he heard one of the three shout in pain as the board slammed into him, he found the wooden plateau and he turned looking at the three door's on either side of him. They opened in unison, one of the attacker's in each door leaving him with retreating outside or fighting them here.

The men all wore masks but their eyes were all he needed to see to gather where they were from, three sets of pupiless lavender eyes stared at him angrily.

"You are meddling in affair's that do not concern you Demon brat," The man in the centre spat "That weak excuse for a clan-head and his useless family shall be dealt with as well, this should teach everyone what happens when you cross the elder's of the Hyuuga clan!"

Naruto lowered his stance slightly, he didn't have his punch on him, these men were trained in the Hyuuga fighting style and he had no strong ranged Jutsu's to work with, this was going to come down to his skill in Taijutsu alone. He pulled his sleeves back and the weights disconnected with his arms a moment later and loud clank was heard as the devices hit the ground, he followed with the weights on his legs.

"I don't have all night," Naruto retorted "Let's see what you can do."

The three men's eyes narrowed as they charged him, Naruto dropped low and pushed off a wooden support beam sliding underneath the blow's he whipped his leg around and caught the ankle of the man on the left, he let out a loud groan of pain as the blow dislocated the ankle and he fell heavily to the ground, Naruto rolled onto his back and brought his leg across in a wide sweeping motion,, the other two jumped the blow but the man on the ground caught the kick to the chin, slamming the back of his head into the wood and knocking him out. Naruto flipped up and faced the remaining two men.

Naruto's hair whipped around him as someone flew past him, his eyes widened as he recognized the long haired boy as he glared down the larger Hyuuga member before said boy slammed his palm's into the would be assassin on the left.

When Neji's hands stopped he jumped away, leaving the man to sway for a few minutes before crumpling completely to the ground.

"Naruto," Neji said sharply, Naruto turned his head only slightly keeping one eyes trained on the other man "I will take care of this, please go check on Hinata and Hanabi."

Naruto stood there for only a moment before nodding "All right, I will leave it to you."

Neji gave him a curt nod and Naruto spun around before sprinting off.

"How Dare you!" The remained Hyuuga spat "Raising you hand against a main branch member is forbidden for the trash of the branch family like you."

Neji straightened and rolled his neck slightly glaring at the man in front of him "How dare I?" He all but growled "How Dare you! You have threatened a honored guest of the Hyuuga household and openly threatened the clan-head and his family. The Elder's are soon to lose all of their so called 'power' and there will be nothing left of tool's like you."

The man let out a guttural growl as he charged Neji, the prodigies eyes flared as he activated his Byakugan "8 trigram's, 64 palms." He said strongly. The man slid to a stop in panic before the strikes connected, two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty two, sixty four. Neji spun on his heel and delivered a powerful kick to the man's chest sending him sprawling next to his comrades.

Naruto rounded a corner to see Hiashi, walking almost casually down the hall, the man raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I see you are up and moving." He spoke in the same flat tone as always

Naruto's mouth dropped open, 'maybe nothing happened to Hiashi yet? Well he is one of the strongest in the Hyuuga maybe they are targeting the younger ones as leverage?' The thought raced through Naruto's mind and he forced his head to calm.

_Never act impulsively._

He raised his eyes to level with the clan head "Hiashi-sama, I believe your daughter's are in danger…I was attacked moment's ago by men who claimed the elder's are attempting to remove you from your position."

Hiashi made no visual indication that he was threaten, but the spike in murderous intent his Naruto like a train "Hiashi-sama, please collect your daughter's and escape quickly." Naruto bowed.

"You expect me to run?! I will not lose to some stuck up fools. I will annihilate them for this." Hiashi hand tightened into fists.

"Hiashi," Naruto said sharply drawing the man into a more reasonable state "It is important that you and both of your daughter's survive to present this information to the Hokage."

Hiashi glared at the boy for a few minutes before his eyes changed and he nodded "The document's you gave me are still in my office. I will need to collect them and-" Naruto raised his hand.

"I will get the document's, you retrieve your daughter's. I will meet you at the gate in four minutes." Naruto didn't leave the man an time to argue, he all but disappeared as he flew past Hiashi, who watched surprised at the boy's speed before shaking his head and moving quickly towards his daughter's rooms.

Naruto flew through the door and picked up the stack of paper's on the clan head's desk, he flicked through them and found the small file he had seen Hiashi place his father's notes in, he opened it and made sure they were all there.

"So, they are the document's we need to destroy." Naruto's head snapped to the masked man in the doorway, same as the last ones…The eyes of Hyuuga, clothed completely in black.

"This is impressive, not only to I save my clan, I get to destroy the demon of the village." The man taunted.

Naruto slid the file into his coat and watched the man impassively.

"No one will be sad yo see you go," The man continued to taunt "That insufferable clan heads weakness will soon be dealt with as well. You cannot save them." The man's tone was level.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, before cracking his knuckles loudly "You wish to save your clan? All I hear is empty word's. Words of a weak willed man attempting to stand against change."

The man's eyes narrowed.

"Change is unstoppable, even if you removed these document's and killed the clan head, the Hokage would know about it….You clan would be disgraced and cast out." Naruto spoke flatly.

"The Hokage has no jurisdiction in clan affairs!" The man shouted as he charged, Naruto dropped low and flipped the desk in front of him, the man's hand flew through the wood and Naruto grabbed the wrist, slamming it down, the loud crack of bones being snapped echoed around the small office, followed by the man's pained howl as chards of wood stabbed into the broken hand, Naruto slammed his foot into the desk, it went clean through and founds the man stomach, he heard the loud cough and Naruto flipped the desk over, the man's arm still stuck in the wood was pulled with it. Naruto glared down at the man before pulling his leg up and slamming the heel on the man's nose.

Naruto sprinted from the room, he had lost time, he just hoped Hinata was okay. He rounded the corner, Hinata looked around worriedly and Hiashi seemed slightly more pale, one of his hand's gripped his stomach and his face showed little hints of the pain he was in. Naruto ran over to them, he regarded Hiashi's wound and looked to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" She squeaked, she wanted to jump out and hug him, but her little sister currently held on her back stopped her.

He nodded "I'm all right," He turned to Hiashi and looked at him seriously "Is it bad?" His eyes flickered to the to the bloody hand currently applying pressure to the left side of Hiashi's stomach.

Hiashi shook his head "I will be fine, it is barely a scratch…I will treat it when my daughter's are safe."

Hanabi lifted her tired head above Hinata's shoulders "Is everything all right? Where are we going?"

Naruto gave the girl a reassuring smile "Yeah, Everything is fine…You are going to stay at my place for a little while…It's safe and its nice and warm."

The little girl nodded happily, not fully understanding the situation she was in. Naruto raised his hand to his mouth and bit it harshly, catching the blood in a small sphere of Chakra, he moved the ball to Hiashi he took up it's hold almost immediately "When you get to my home, place this on the door, it will unlock. Go inside and wipe it off, the barrier is strong and it should keep anyone who doesn't have my blood out."

Hiashi watched the boy in front of him carefully, he knew the real reason the boy out the seal on the door…October tenth was not far away.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him questioningly.

"I will be along shortly," He smiled at the little girl again, she managed a tired smile back "Would you hold onto this for me? It is very important, don't drop it okay?"

The girl nodded, placing it against her chest and hugging it in between her and Hinata's back.

"What are you going to do?" Hinata questioned stepping forward slightly.

"I told you I was going to change your clan," Naruto said flatly "Go, and don't turn around…I will be there later."

"P-Promise?" Hinata managed.

Naruto smirked, he leaned forward and placed his lip's against the pale girls forehead, Hiashi didn't make a move to break the contact, he frowned and forced the urge to his Naruto away.

Hinata's cheeks colored and she turned away, Hiashi fell into step beside them as they opened the gate and looked around.

"Well, well, all the upstarts in the same place." The small group of black cloaked Hyuuga's watched Naruto and the three behind him.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted worriedly.

"Hiashi-sama, Go!" He turned his head slightly "Now." The man just nodded, grabbing his daughter with his free hand and concentrating on the sphere that contained their key to the boys home he dragged Hinata away.

Naruto let a bittersweet smile envelope his face 'I can't make any promises this time…Hinata-Hime.' He thought as he turned with a murderous glare at the men in front of him.

"You think you can defeat us all?" The man scoffed.

"Experience alone ensures our victory!" Another shouted.

"I'll give you an experience," Naruto growled "I'll send you all straight to hell!"

A/N: Ultimate Cliffhanger no Jutsu XD, well I hope you all enjoy this chapter…As you can see, the elder's are not taking kindly to their lies being brought into the light.


	9. Another Ally

**A/N: Only thing I need to say is I am going with the English names for the Jutsu's, it is just more convenient.**

* * *

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted crossing his fingers in the correct hand seal, with a puff of smoke the group of traitorous Hyuuga were met with a group of angry Naruto's.

The two group's stared at each other openly challenging the other to make the first move, Naruto and his clone threw a few set's of shuriken, the Hyuuga's on the front jumped back and the ones in the middle spun around in a circle releasing chakra in a sphere to deflect the weapon's, Naruto guessed their formation was not just random, from the look of that the weakest are in the front, the ones in the middle can do the rotation and he assumed the ones in the back were of Jonin level.

They stayed in a standoff while Naruto's mind raced trying to figure a way around them, he doubted he could outrun a Jonin and he was not about to test himself in life and death, he needed a trump card and he didn't have one that meant he needed help, A clone slipped off the side of the group and went for the Hokage tower.

"Enough, Kill the demon brat and then find our clan leader." An older man commanded from behind the pack.

And then Naruto was on the defensive, he knew enough about the Hyuuga's fighting style to remain at as much distance as he could, his clones having his own ability were managing to avoid being broken for the time being but he was not fully recovered from unsealing Neji the day before and he was lethargic before the fighting started and he was certainly paying for it, his upper arm's burned a few of the Tenketsu shut off and others only partially closed, he ducked a palm strike aimed at his head and rolled sideways to avoid the three follow up strikes.

"Kurama, I need a little help here." Naruto sent into the back of his head.

**"Don't dodge the next strike.**" **Kurama ordered**.

Naruto didn't have time to argue or protest as a palm went for his chest, he gritted his teeth, as the blow neared contact a small wall of Chakra formed less than a millimeter from his chest, canceling out the attack, Naruto slammed his right hand into the Hyuuga's jaw knocking him out instantly and rolling backward before he got hit by another set of strikes from his comrades.

**"Okay, that is not a permanent solution I won't be able to block more than one at a time." Kurama explained quickly.**

One by one Naruto's clones took hits strong enough to break them, the fight still heavily against Naruto as he continued t back away from the large group of traitors, from the looks of things he had incapacitated ten of them all up, leaving twenty and since no more had joined it was safe to assume this was all of the men working for the elders against Hiashi.

One in the front got a little over eager and flew towards Naruto, He pivoted on his toe as the strike flew past his body, he grabbed the wrist and slammed his palm down on the boy's elbow, the sound of bone snapping rang out and Naruto delivered a roundhouse sending the boy sprawling in front of the group of masked Hyuuga's.

Naruto watched the rest, the advanced in a single group slowing surrounding him from where he was going over was not an option and he couldn't go through he doubted his chakra reserves had enough left in them to make a functioning clone, He just let out a growl and kept his eyes trained on the men around him.

"End of the line," One man taunted "Bit off more than you could chew, you demon piece of trash."

Naruto laughed "I am only just getting started." He lied, he only needed to buy time at this point.

"Arrogant till the end I see," Another said "Kill him."

The one directly in front of Naruto tossed a Kunai towards him, something flew from the right and the weapon bounced off it embedding into the ground a small distance away.

"You!" One of the masked men dashed into eh centre of the circle before removing his mask, revealing Neji Hyuuga.

"You precious Elder's are already in Anbu custody," Neji almost spat "Surrender now and none of you have to die."

"You are just as traitorous as Hiashi and his two failures disguised as Hyuuga." One of the black clothed Hyuuga's retorted.

Neji lowered his body into the Gentle fist stance "That is the last time you will insult the clan head or his family, this is the last time I will warn you….Surrender."

Naruto cracked his knuckles and stood back-to back with Neji watching the ten in front of him.

"Kill them both," The assumed leader spat "There is no way the Hokage knows about this yet, we can cover it up later."

"So Neji, you think you can handle your half?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

Neji chuckled slightly "I'm more worried about you."

Naruto rolled his neck and smiled "I am a little hurt you don't trust me Neji."

They couldn't banter ant further as the traitors pressed the attack, Naruto spun around and slammed his heel into the stomach of the Hyuuga he dodged, Ducking under another strike he grabbed the attackers wrist and flipped him over his shoulder delivering a quick kick to the chin to knock him out, A Kunai flew at him and with a flourish he deflected it with one of his own, he spun the Kunai from the loop in the hand and tossed it at a Kunai headed for Neji's blind spot the two weapons canceled each other out and fell to the ground, Naruto took three hits to the ribs and grunted as the Tenketsu closed and his left side got a little sluggish.

"Kurama, try to open my Tenketsu back up." Naruto said as he dodged another set aimed at his weak side.

Naruto's side felt relieved after a few moments and he ducked a kick before slamming his fist into the knee of the attacker, the man grunted and stumbled Naruto planted both his feet on his chest kicking him away and using him as a spring board as Neji spun around, clearing the centre as the black garbed Hyuuga's jumped away or were slammed by the wall of Chakra. Naruto crossed fingers.

"Kurama, you mind?" Naruto asked.

Naruto felt the foxes Chakra flow into him as an answer "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted, and a large group of him set upon the still recovering Hyuuga. The twenty had become ten and that ten were in between Neji and a circle of Naruto's, their hands raised.

"We Surrender!" They shouted in unison.

Naruto felt whatever energy he had left drain out of his legs and he fell backwards on his heels using his hands to keep himself from lying down and letting out a long sigh, a silver haired Anbu arrived a few moments later and congratulated the teens as they rested, as the group of unconscious or injured Hyuuga was carted off Naruto turned to Neji.

"Did the Anbu really get the Elder's? Or was that a bluff?" He asked simply, managing to get back on his feet.

"A bluff of course," Neji replied "I thought if they believed that their leaders were already in custody they would back down."

Naruto nodded "I better get back, don't want Hinata coming to get me."

Neji looked like he wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth and Naruto dismissed it as he exited the Hyuuga compound, his feet dragged and his walked towards his apartment as he neared it he didn't bother the stairs to his balcony his just jumped to the window in his living room, biting his thumb and dragging it over the lock the thing opened with a clicked and he all but collapsed through the window, catching himself before his face hit the floor he pushed himself to his feet and pulled the window closed before hitting his couch like a rock.

* * *

Naruto felt something against his cheek, he frowned in his sleep and turned his head the barrier in his house assured him no one else was inside, well at least _shouldn't_ be inside, he felt the same thing and his eyes snapped open and he turned his head back, a small chubby pale eyes girl crouched beside his couch looked at him for a few minutes and he just stared back before his memories came rushing to the forefront of his mind. The Girl help up a small light gold file and smiled.

"I didn't drop it." She boasted

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, he took the piece of paper back "Well done." He said simply as he stood up, the smell of bacon hit his nose and he walked to the kitchen sticking his head around the corner, Hinata swayed slowly as she hummed a tune standing by his stove, she had not noticed him yet, he silently placed the folder on the bench top and snuck towards her, he leaned in behind her ear and planted a kiss lightly, she started and jumped on her feet before whirling around in the process hissing him in the side of the head with the metal spatula in her hand, Naruto winced and rubbed his cheek.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun?" She squeaked out

He just smiled "That was probably my own fault." He admitted.

She just stayed were she was frozen, one hand wielding the cooking utensil like it was a weapon and the other closed into a tight fist, before the utensil was sent into the wall with a clatter and she sprang forward wrapping her arms around his neck and locking him in a death grip.

"I was so worried about you! When did you get back? Why didn't you wake me up? What happened at the mansion?" The question were fired off one after the other while she continued to squeeze the blonde tighter.

"I'll tell you if you let me breathe!" Naruto managed to wheeze out.

It seemed to dawn on her what she had done and she jumped away with a loud eep and fixed her eyes on the floor and pressing her fingers together nervously her cheek's glowed crimson and she swayed for a few moments before shaking her head and pinching her arm, Naruto had his hands either side of her in case she were too faint.

She inhaled and her eyes seemed to widen more, she found the spatula and flipped the contents of the fry pan onto a plate before turning it off and sighing as she looked at the slightly burnt food.

Naruto stole a piece of the bacon and placed it in his mouth, suppressing a moan at the crunchy and salty pork he smiled at Hinata and leaned slightly closer, she watched him closely, to gauge his reaction or out of curiosity he was not sure "Perfect as always." He said simply.

She blushed and picked up the plate before moving it onto the round dining table, Hanabi gave an excited squeal as she darted for one of the chairs taking her set and serving herself the food quickly, Hinata sat beside Naruto and placed a few things on her own plate.

Naruto looked around "Where is Hiashi?"

"He went to a meeting with the Hokage and the Shinobi council." Hinata said simply.

Naruto nodded and ate a little slower than he usually wood.

Hinata stared at him intently until he returned her gaze, she quickly focused on her plate "You wanted to know what happened?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto began recounting everything, he told her about his meeting with her father and everything after that. She just listened with rapt attention.

* * *

**A/N: I Hope you all enjoyed this, I hope it didn't seem to easy for Naruto and Neji or anything like that I had a bit of trouble coming up with the flow of this, anyway I will see you next week! I Can't believe this didn't upload yesterday -.-**


End file.
